Handheld image and barcode scanning devices are well known and used in a wide range of enterprise applications. Barcode scanners are regularly used in connection with checkout stations at supermarkets and other retail establishments for reading barcodes on consumer goods. They are also useful in inventory collection and control for warehousing, shipping and storage of products.
Mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are well known and leveraged in a wide range of corporate and personal applications. Such devices, executing specialized software, are frequently being utilized to scan and decode barcodes on products, promotions, and coupons. The specialized software, or app, is typically downloaded to the device but may be preloaded. The app configures the smartphone or mobile device to use the built-in camera in the smartphone or mobile device to scan barcodes, such as those found on products or in magazines, stores, websites, and billboards.
Today's enterprise and personal workplace is changing. Technology is becoming more integrated with daily processes and procedures. In a mobile workplace, the mobile electronic device may provide a more cost effective and flexible alternative to traditional, dedicated and purpose-built handheld scanning devices.
However, scanning a barcode with a smartphone or other mobile electronic device can be cumbersome. To scan a barcode, the user is typically required to view the barcode through the display screen of the device in order to aim and focus the camera lens before the barcode can be successfully decoded. If the device's camera is not properly aimed and focused, it may be difficult or impossible to read the barcode, or may take an excessive amount of time to capture, detect, and decode the barcode from an image. As a result, the scanning of barcodes using a mobile electronic device is inefficient whenever there is a need for convenient, rapid, or high volume barcode detection and decoding. Improving the efficiency and ease-of-use of barcode scanning, using the built-in camera along with enhanced decoding software, is desirable.
Thus, methods and devices are needed to improve the efficiency and ease-of-use of scanning a barcode using a mobile device, such as a smartphone.